This invention relates to an improved cast design for limb immobilization and more particularly to a lightweight, latticed cast which presents a support rib array so as to delimit skin irritation and resist moisture and pressure disintegration.
Conventional casts utilize a rigid plaster dressing(s) so as to immobilize the broken or fractured bone to enhance healing. Such casts include the use of a stockinet material which encircles the fracture site. Cotton padding may also be used for softness. Plaster and plaster tape are then applied about the material and, once dried, immobilize the fracture site. (A water-activated, polyurethane tape may be substituted for the plaster tape).
The conventional plaster cast is subject to disintegration, inclusive of cracking and chipping, over time. These conventional casts are subject to deterioration from moisture. Also, as fresh air and light cannot impinge on the covered fracture site, skin irritations, or rashes, may result. The relatively heavy plaster cast can also abrade the underlying skin and impede the normal performances of the wearer's daily activities.
In response thereto, I have invented an improved cast which utilizes a plurality of longitudinally spaced-apart ribs to present a rib grid/array for encircling the fracture site. The ribs are preferably flexible and foam padded so as to longitudinally trace the configuration of the fracture site without abrasion/irritation to the underlying skin. First and second straps are traversely secured to the ribs to initially position the rib grid/latticed array. These straps initially maintain the rib array in place about the fracture site. A preferably polyurethane, water-activated tape (e.g., Deltalight.RTM.) is wound about the exterior of the ribs at selected positions as presented by tape fasteners. The dried tape, once rigid, maintains the rib grid in its immobilizing position about the fracture site.
A lightweight cast is thus presented which relieves the wearer's pain; prevents undesirable stresses and strains from acting on the fracture site and does not shift or otherwise displace relative to the fracture site. I have found that this cast is easily applied; is more resistant to chipping; does not interfere with radiological clarity; has a greater resistance to moisture and pressure deterioration and allows light and air to impinge upon the fracture site which delimits the degradation of the skin of the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved cast for immobilizing bone fractures during healing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved cast, as aforesaid, which utilizes a support rib array so as to be relatively lightweight, durable in construction, easily applied and more convenient to wear than conventional casts heretofore employed.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved cast, as aforesaid, which positively delimits undesirable movement of the fracture site.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved cast, as aforesaid, which reduces the interference of the cast with the wearer's daily activities.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved cast, as aforesaid, which avoids abrasion cf the underlying skin of the fracture site.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an improved, washable cast, as aforesaid, whicb allows air and light to impinge upon the fracture site and is thus relatively impervious to moisture impinging thereon.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide an improved cast, as aforesaid, which distributes the pressure of the cast along the fracture site so as to enhance blood circulation through the fracture site.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an improved cast, as aforesaid, which allows physical inspection and access to the fracture site and is relatively nonsensitive to tissue swelling in the fracture site.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from this specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.